The present invention relates generally to a pull-out wand for use with a faucet or other water delivery device, and in particular to a pull-out wand having one or more sensors coupled to the pull-out wand.
Pull-out wands are known. Further, proximity and touch sensors are known for use with faucets.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery device in fluid communication with at least one source of water positioned below a mounting deck is provided. The water delivery device comprising a base portion in fluid communication with the at least one source of water and a pull-out wand portion in fluid communication with the base portion. The pull-out wand portion having at least one water output. The pull-out wand portion being moveably between a first position proximate to the base portion and a second position spaced apart from the base portion. The water delivery device further comprising a sensor coupled to the pull-out wand portion and a valve interposed between the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion and the at least one source of water. The valve being operable to permit communication of water provided by the at least one source of water to the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion in a first configuration and to prevent communication of water provided by the at least one source of water to the at least one water output in a second configuration. The water delivery device further comprising a controller operably coupled to the sensor and operably coupled to the valve. The controller causes the valve to be in the first configuration in response to a first indication from the sensor.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a pull-out wand for use with a base portion having an associated controller which controls a flow of fluid through the base portion is provided. The pull-out wand comprising a housing moveable between a first position proximate the base portion and a second position spaced apart from the base portion; a waterway within the housing in fluid communication with the base portion; and a sensor supported by the housing. The sensor operably coupled to the associated controller of the base portion.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery device for use by a user is provided. The water delivery device being in fluid communication with at least one source of water positioned below a mounting deck. The water delivery device comprising a base portion in fluid communication with the at least one source of water; a pull-out wand portion in fluid communication with the base portion and having at least one water output, a valve interposed between the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion and the at least one source of water, an in water sensor adapted to detect if the user is contacting the water exiting the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion, and a controller operably coupled to the in water sensor and operably coupled to the valve. The pull-out wand portion being moveably between a first position proximate to the base portion and a second position spaced apart from the base portion. The valve being operable to permit communication of water provided by the at least one source of water to the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion in a first configuration and to prevent communication of water provided by the at least one source of water to the at least one water output in a second configuration. The controller causing the valve to remain in the first configuration in response to the in water sensor detecting the user being in contact with the water exiting the at least one water output of the pull-out wand portion.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.